Multi level bakery trays which provide the capability of stacking trays at one position in a like orientation, and in a second position when in a 180.degree. orientation, are known in the industry. Stacking trays at multiple heights allows the proper clearance for different products such as bread loaves and buns stored in the trays. It is advantageous for such trays to have the capability of cross nesting when rotated in a 90.degree. orientation to reduce the space required when storing and transporting the trays. Additionally, it is desirable for the trays to be blind stacked and unstacked. Blind stacking refers to the ability to stack a tray on top of a stack of trays, typically when the top of the stack is overhead. The tray to be stacked is generally lifted overhead and the rear of the tray is placed on the front of the stack. The tray is then pushed back along the stack until it is properly positioned on the topmost tray in the stack. Blind unstacking refers to removing the topmost tray from a stack of trays overhead. The front of the desired tray is grasped, lifted slightly, and pulled forward until it is clear of the stack at which point the tray is brought down off of the stack.
Such a multi level bakery tray is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,207 to Tabler et al. The Tabler patent discloses a multi level bakery tray with a pattern of feet along the lower edge of one end wall and corresponding recesses on the upper edge of the same end wall. A different configuration of feet and corresponding recesses are formed on the other end wall. When the trays of Tabler are stacked in a like orientation, the recesses receive the feet such that the trays are stacked in a first, low position. When the trays are in a 180.degree. orientation, the feet and recesses are misaligned and the feet are supported within a channel, providing a second, high position. In this high position, the feet are not positively engaged within recesses as they are in the low position. Blind unstacking the trays of Tabler from the low position can be problematic. As the feet are relatively long and the recesses are relatively deep, it can be difficult to free the feet at the rear of the tray from their corresponding recesses when the front of a tray is lifted in an attempt to remove the tray from the stack. One embodiment of Tabler dealing with the issue of blind unstacking discloses projections extending outwardly from the end walls which engage corresponding slots when the trays are stacked. To blind unstack a tray it is grasped in front and lifted to a point where the projections clear the slots, and then pulled forward slightly. To allow this forward movement, the recesses must be sized larger than the feet that are received therein. The tray is then tilted back to a level position using the projection as a fulcrum about which the tray is rotated. Blind unstacking in this fashion is complex since the handler must raise the tray a sufficient distance for the projections to clear the slots but without any visual or tactile indication as to when this distance has been achieved. The construction of the tray is complex as well in order to facilitate blind unstacking in this manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multi level bakery tray which reduces or wholly overcomes some or all of the aforesaid difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable and experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.